Amarth
by Biene
Summary: Arwen ist auf dem Weg nach Minas Tirith um Aragorn zu heiraten. Da sieht sie, wie Eowyn Aragorn küsst und flüchtet. Kann Aragorn es schaffen, sie zu finden und zurückzuholen?
1. Chapter 1

Amarth

  
  
Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe gehört nicht mir, ich leihe mir die Charaktere nur aus.  
A/N: Amarth heißt Schicksal... Bitte R & R!!! Dann gibts das nächste und letzte Kapitel... ;-)  
  
Aragorn war innerlich zerrissen. Er wusste, dass Eowyn ihn liebte, doch für ihn gab es nur Arwen... seine Arwen. Nicht mehr lange und sie würden verheiratet sein! Der Gedanke daran machte ihn glücklich. Im Moment befand sie sich zwar erst auf dem Weg hierher, aber in einer Woche würde sie da sein. Ein Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund und seine Augen strahlten Kraft aus.  
  
Arwen hingegen konnte ihre Ungeduld, ihn endlich wieder zu sehen, nicht im Zaum halten. Was sie vorhatte, musste einfach funktionieren... Sie waren zwar schon auf dem Weg, aber es ging mit den vielen Elben so langsam vorwärts. Als sie das Zelt ihres Vaters betrat, blieb sie zuerst stumm. Es war wichtig, den richtigen Augenblick zu finden um ihre Bitte zu äußern. Denn Elrond ließ sich nach einer Entscheidung nicht mehr umstimmen. „Arwen?", unterbrach sie die Stimme des Elben sanft. Doch, es war jetzt günstig, entschied sie. „Ada[1]", sie sah ihm flehend in die Augen, „du weißt, wie viel mir Aragorn bedeutet. Jeder einzelne Tag mit ihm..."Elrond unterbrach sie: „Du möchtest fragen, ob du nicht jetzt schon vorausreiten darfst, nicht wahr?"Arwen nickte. „Ich habe es gewusst. Reite, aber versprich mir, dass du vorsichtig bist."Arwen seufzte erleichtert und fiel dem Fürsten um den Hals. „Aber natürlich! Schließlich will ich ja heiraten!"Schnell lief sie aus hinaus um sich gleich zu verabschieden. Vorher gab sie noch einem Stallknecht den Auftrag, ihren Theníd zu satteln. 10 Minuten später galoppierte sie Gondor entgegen. Sie hielt nur an, damit ihr Pferd sich ausruhen konnte, danach ritt sie sofort weiter. Drei Tage dauerte dieser Ritt normal, Arwen hingegen langte nach zwei Tagen in Gondor an. Kein bisschen erschöpft, weil sie an Aragorn dachte. Die Torwache erkannte sie und ließ sie gleich passieren. Ein Knecht nahm ihr Theníd ab. Jetzt galt es nur noch, ihn zu finden. Zuerst wollte sie in den Gärten nachsehen, da diese, wie sie wusste, sein Lieblingsplatz waren.  
  
Aragorn war wieder einmal dem Trubel im Thronsaal entflohen. Hin zu seinem Lieblingsplatz... Den Gärten. Ruhe, mehr wünschte er sich jetzt nicht. Wenn Arwen nur schon hier wäre, sie war die einzige, die ihm jetzt helfen könnte! Plötzlich hörte er Schritte hinter sich. Sie klangen nicht wie die eines Kriegers und doch fest... Sofort fuhr er herum. Eowyn... Die hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt! Doch höflich wie er es gelernt hatte, ließ er sich das natürlich nicht anmerken. „Guten Tag, Eowyn."„Guten Tag, mein Herr." Danach schwiegen beide. Ihr Blick schweifte über Minas Tirith, zu den Bergen hinüber und dann sah sie ihm tief in die Augen. Spannung baute sich zwischen beiden auf. Die Luft fühlte sich an, als sei sie elektrisch geladen. Oh nein... Aragorn wusste, was jetzt geschehen würde. Er wollte es verhindern doch...  
  
Arwens Herz blieb stehen. Wer war die andere Frau, die ihren Geliebten gerade küsste? Warum tat Aragorn nichts dagegen? Ihr Herz weigerte sich, das eigentlich Offensichtliche zu sehen... Für ihn hatte sie ihre Unsterblichkeit aufgegeben, ihre Familie und die Chance, nach Valinor zu segeln. Und jetzt... Tränen kamen nicht, Arwen war einfach zu verblüfft. Sie konnte nicht mehr hinsehen, drehte sich um und lief zu den Ställen. Nur fort hier! Dem Torwächter gab sie den Befehl, niemandem von ihrem Kommen zu erzählen. Theníd galoppierte mit ganzer Kraft von Gondor weg. Auf seinem Rücken saß die Elbenprinzessin und über ihre Wangen liefen jetzt Tränen. Wohin nur? Nach Hause wollte sie nicht, konnte sie nicht, nach Lothlorien auch nicht. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Erstmal weg!  
  
Aragorn stieß Eowyn weg. „Was fällt Euch ein?!", herrschte er sie an. Seine Augen blitzten. Schnell sah er sich um. Zum Glück hatte es niemand gesehen. „Verzeiht, Herr!"„Ihr werdet keinem davon erzählen, habt ihr mich verstanden?"Eowyn nickte beschämt. Wie hatte sie so etwas nur tun können, obwohl sie wusste, dass der König bald heiraten würde? Sein Herz raste. Wenn Arwen das gesehen hätte! Er befahl sich selbst, sich zu beruhigen, denn Arwen war ja noch nicht hier und keine Menschenseele hatte sie beobachtet. Eowyn schlich aus den Gärten hinaus. Aragorn holte tief Luft. Es wurde Zeit, sich wieder seinen Pflichten als König zu widmen.  
  
Die Tochter Elronds litt, wie sie es nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Herz brach. Ihre Tränen fielen in die Mähne des treuen Theníd. Warum? Warum nur? Etwas anderes ging ihr nicht durch den Kopf. Ohne Arwens Kommandos lief der Hengst genau dahin, wohin sie gewollt hätte, wäre sie fähig gewesen, ihn zu führen. Nach einiger Zeit kam sie zu einer Quelle. Zuerst tränkte sie Theníd, der schon schweißnass von dem scharfen Ritt war. Arwen sah ein, dass es heute unmöglich war weiterzureiten. Dann trank sie selber. Ihr Hengst legte sich hin, als sie ihm das Zeichen dazu gab. Auch sie war erschöpft und rückte eng an Theníd um sich zu wärmen. Bilder von Aragorn spukten durch ihren Kopf. Seine Worte. Seine Küsse. Seine starken Arme. Sein Lächeln. Sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören, daran zu denken. Tränen, die schon versiegt gewesen waren, fingen wieder an zu fließen. Sie hasste sich für diese Schwäche. Es war vorbei, unwiderruflich vorbei. Jetzt wusste sie, was sie tun würde. Sie konnte nicht mehr unter Elben oder Menschen leben, es war ihr einfach unmöglich. Ab heute würde sie mit Theníd durch die Wälder streifen. Alleine. Frei. Ungebunden. Einsam.  
  
Eine Wochen später:  
  
Aragorn ritt Elrond und seinem Volk entgegen. Er wollte Arwen so schnell wie möglich wieder sehen. Es war ja schon so lange her. Doch als Elrond ihm sagte, dass sie schon vor einer Wochen und zwei Tagen aufgebrochen war, zog sich sein Herz zusammen. Rasch überlegte er. Wann hätte sie dann ankommen müssen? Er kannte sie gut, so wusste er, wie schnell sie gewesen sein musste. Also zwei Tage hatte sie mindestens gebraucht. Sobald ihm das klar war, erschrak er: es war der Tag gewesen, als Eowyn... Nein, falls Arwen das gesehen hatte!!! Er nahm Elrond beiseite und gestand ihm, was an jenem Tag passiert war. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, doch nur so war der Elb ihn der Lage, ihm zu helfen. Der Elbenfürst tadelte ihn nicht, aber er wusste auch noch keinen Rat. Mit Aragorn ging eine Verwandlung vor. Erschreckend schnell wich der Glanz in seinen Augen. Sein Lachen ertönte kaum noch. Zwar merkten ihm das nur seine besten Freunde an, dafür jedoch umso stärker. Elrond konnte ihm auch mit elbischer Heilkunst nicht helfen. Ihm war klar, es gab nur eine einzige Person, die das vermochte und die konnte es unglücklicherweise nicht. Der Vater machte sich Sorgen um seine Tochter. Sie musste gefunden werden, um Aragorns und Arwens selbst Willen. Doch es gab tausende von Plätzen, wo sie sich verstecken konnte. Jeder, der sie kannte, wusste: Wenn sie nicht gefunden werden wollte, war es sinnlos, sie zu suchen. Man konnte bloß hoffen, dass jemand sie zufällig fand. Doch das war bei Arwen Undómiel sehr sehr unwahrscheinlich... Möglicherweise entschloss sie sich ja von sich aus zurückzukommen... Elessar Telcontar lag verzweifelt in seinem Gemach. Was hatte er nur getan? Konnte ihm Arwen das jemals verzeihen? Wenn sie je zurückkam? Plötzlich hatte er die Illusion, dass ihn jemand küsste. Zu genau wusste er, wer... Er spürte Arme, die ihn hielten, hörte ihre Stimme, bevor ihm langsam Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Körperlich hatte er keine Schmerzen, doch es fühlte sich an, als würde man ihn bei lebendigem Leibe zerreißen. Arwen hatte einen Teil von ihm mit sich genommen, der unmöglich zu ersetzten war. Wie Frodo die Narbe der Nazgûl- Klinge trug, hatte er jetzt diese Wunde, die niemals verheilen würde. Doch er durfte sich auch keine Zeit geben, er hatte seine Pflichten zu erfüllen. Er musste funktionieren.  
  
Theníd war wach geworden, weil seine Herrin im Schlaf geschrieen hatte. Nicht viel, aber in regelmäßigen Abständen den Namen „Aragorn". Sanft strich er mit seinen Nüstern über die zierliche Elbin um sie zu beruhigen. Als das nichts half, stieß er fester zu um sie zu wecken. Arwen schreckte hoch. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib und doch war es warm. Ihr war klar, woran das lag, aber sie wollte es nicht glauben. „Hannon le, Theníd[2]", flüsterte sie. Sie wollte fort, noch weiter weg von ihm. Vielleicht hörten die Träume endlich auf, wenn sie noch weiter floh. Theníd war durch den Schlaf gestärkt genug um noch einige Kilometer zwischen ihn und sie zu bringen. Arwen saß auf. Sie war blass und ein Schleier hatte sich über ihre blauen Augen gelegt, wie der Tau über das Gras. Unter ihren Augen hatten sich Ringe gebildet. Wie schon zuvor leitete sie Theníd nicht, sondern er lief von selbst.  
  
Elrond hatte mit seiner Vorhersage Recht behalten: Niemand konnte Arwen finden, selbst er, der ihr Vater war, nicht. Jeder Suchtrupp hatte bisher enttäuscht. Auch Aragorn hatte es einige Male versucht, bis ihn die Kraft verlassen hatte. Er hielt sich jetzt fast nur noch in Minas Tirith auf, so schwach war er geworden. Er sah ausgezehrt aus. Noch war es ihm möglich, seine Pflichten zu erfüllen, doch wenn ihm diese wenigen Wochen schon so viel Kraft geraubt hatten... Seine Freunde wussten, dass er keine Nacht ruhig schlafen konnte. Doch er war zu stolz um zuzugeben, dass ihn immer Träume von Arwen quälten. Oft wachte er auf und fühlte Tränen auf seinem Gesicht. Je mehr Tage und Wochen verstrichen, desto mehr vermisste er sie. Ihm wurde immer klarer, was er verloren hatte. Und dennoch regte sich ein Funken Hoffnung in ihm. Wenn er sie nur noch ein einziges Mal sehen könnte, um ihr zu erklären... Er seufzte. Seine Erinnerung führte ihn nach Helms Klamm, wo er den Kampf angeführt und den Menschen Hoffung gegeben hatte. Wie schon seine Mutter gesagt hatte: Onnen i-estel, u-chebin estel anim[3]. Arwen war die einzige, die ihm Hoffnung geben konnte, allen anderen musste er welche geben. Dieser bitteren Wahrheit wurde er sich jetzt bewusst. Zwei Monate waren seit jenem unglückseligen Tag vergangen und noch immer kein Zeichen von Arwen, obwohl jeder Dúnedain nach ihr suchte. Wo mochte sie sein? Aragorn war schwächer und schwächer geworden. Nur schwer konnte er sich noch auf Roherym halten. Seine Haare waren ergraut und seine einst hell strahlenden Augen trüb geworden. Wenn er sich noch einmal auf die Suche nach ihr machen wollte, musste er es jetzt tun, oder es würde zu spät sein.  
  
----------------------- [1] Vater [2] Danke, Treu (Theníd = treu) [3] Ich gab Hoffnung, aber ich behielt keine Hoffnung für mich. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Celebne, freut mich, dass dir die Story bis jetzt gefallen hat... Übrigens war dieser Teil schon fertig, hab nur auf Reviews gewartet. Allerdings geh ich am Montag weg und so lang will ich euch dann doch net hinhalten... ;-) Bin mal gespannt, wie dir dieser Teil gefällt!!!  
So, hier jetzt das letzte Kapitel!

Arwen hatte währenddessen drei Tagesritte von Minas Tirith entfernt einen schönen Platz gefunden. Ihr Gesicht, einst glatt und schön wie die Oberfläche des Bruinen, zeigte Spuren von Alterung. Falten gruben sich tief ein. Ihre Hände, die biegsam wie junge Weiden gewesen waren, fiel es jetzt schwer, sich überhaupt zu bewegen. Theníd war ihr jetzt eine große Hilfe, denn an ihm konnte sie sich halten, wenn sie sich zu der Quelle begab um zu trinken oder etwas zu essen suchte. Es gab nur einen, der ihr hätte helfen können, doch an ihn würde sie sich niemals wenden.

Mit aller Kraft, die er aufbieten konnte, schwang Aragorn sich auf sein Pferd. Elrond hatte eine Idee, wo sie am wahrscheinlichsten Zuflucht suchte. Dorthin musste er. Aber alleine. Denn sobald sie jemand kommen hörte, würde sie sofort verschwinden, das stand außer Frage.Nach vier Tagen war Aragorn an der Stelle angelangt. Wehmütig dachte er daran, dass er diese Entfernung früher gut in einem Tag weniger bewältigt hatte. Leise saß er ab und legte seinem Roheryn seine Hand auf die Nüstern um ihm zu sagen, er dürfte jetzt nicht wiehern. Die Zügel ließ er zu Boden gleiten, das genügte. Schritt für Schritt pirschte er sich an die Höhle an. Als er fast angelangt war hörte er ein Wimmern und eine Stimme: „Aragorn, mas ech?1" Er erkannte genau, wer da solchen Kummer litt: Arwen!Ohne zu zögern lief er, so schnell es in seinem schwachen Zustand möglich war, an ihre Seite und kniete sich neben sie. Sie schlief, doch nicht erholsam war der Schlummer, sondern sehr unruhig und kraftraubend. Sie krümmte sich wie unter großen Schmerzen. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, sie zitterte, als habe sie Schüttelfrost. „Arwen, vanimelda, im sie!2", flüsterte er sanft. Beruhigend legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sofort wurde sie ruhiger, lag schließlich still, ohne zu wimmern. Aragorn verharrte ruhig, seine Augen nur auf die Elbenmaid gerichtet. Genau wie er war sie gealtert, ihrer Kräfte beraubt.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Schnauben hinter sich und fuhr herum, zog sein Schwert. Theníd! Ihn hatte er ja ganz vergessen. Arwen erwachte davon. Noch bevor sie die Augen öffnete, wusste sie, dass etwas anders war. Als sie Aragorn gewahrte, wollte sie aufspringen, ihm sagen, er sollte fortgehen, sie in Ruhe lassen, doch als sie ihn genauer ansah, konnte sie es nicht. Sie als sensible Elbin spürte seine Traurigkeit, seine Einsamkeit, seinen Wunsch, dass sie ihm verzeihen möge. Alles drehte sich in ihrem Kopf. „Aragorn...", begann sie. Er ließ sie nicht ausreden: „Arwen... Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll... lass mich dir erklären..."Sie wollte ihn anschreien, dass es nichts zu erklären gäbe, es war ja alles ganz klar gewesen... aber ihre Stimme versagte. „Diese Frau bedeutet mir gar nichts, sie hat sich zwar in mich verliebt, doch ich erwidere diese Liebe nicht. An jenem Tag hat sie mich überrascht und dann ist das passiert...Aber nicht mehr! Glaube mir, Arwen, für mich gibt es nur dich! Du bist die einzige, die ich liebe!", stieß er schmerzgepeinigt hervor.

Die Elbenprinzessin wandte sich ab. Dem König Gondors wurde bewusst, dass in Arwen ein heftiger Kampf tobte, noch heftiger, als der Kampf gegen Sauron gewesen war. Sie wusste zwar, was es ihnen beiden antat, getrennt zu sein, doch hatte er sie tief verletzt und es würde nicht leicht sein, ihm diesen Fehler zu verzeihen. Sein Herz bebte, drohte zu zerspringen, doch er fühlte es nicht. Sie hatte all seine Sinne gefangen. Von ihrer Antwort hing alles ab. Es war still, so unnatürlich still, als ob die Welt den Atem angehalten hatte. Estel ließ keinen Blick von ihr. Sprechen durfte er jetzt nicht, das fühlte er. Der Mann konnte die ganze Zeit nur denken: „Arwen, bitte komm zu mir zurück!!!"

Arwen wollte ihm nicht verzeihen, wollte ihre Wunde verheilen lassen, ihn weg schicken. Zumindest ihr Verstand befahl ihr das. Doch in ihr gab es noch etwas anders, was sie lieber nicht gespürt hätte... ihre Liebe zu Elessar. Alles in ihr drehte sich, sie konnte nicht mehr denken, ein Strudel von Erinnerungen packte sie.

Aragorn, wie sie ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, wie sie sich gleich in ihn verliebt hatte und gehofft, dass er sie auch liebte... Sie versuchte, diese Erinnerungen hinwegzuschieben, doch irgendetwas zwang sie, weiter zuzuschauen. Es folgten ihre Küsse, seine Arme glitten über ihren Leib und zuletzt... ja zuletzt die Art, wie ihr Herz immer schlug, wenn sie ihn gesehen hatte. Auch jetzt pochte es genau so, nur noch stärker...

Sie wandte sich ihm wieder zu. Ihre blauen Augen trafen sich. Aragorn wusste, Arwen hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen. Im diesem Moment war ihm klar, wie sie gewählt hatte, doch er wagte noch nicht, dem zu trauen. Äußerlich ganz ruhig und innerlich aufgewühlt, wie das Meer bei Sturm, wartete er. Die Sekunden dehnten sich. Schließlich setzt sie sich auf. Ohne die Stille zu unterbrechen, strich sie ihm zärtlich über seine Hand. Nun rückte der frühere Waldläufer näher an sie heran. Vorsichtig, als ob sie zerbrechlich sei wie Glas, zog er sie in seine Arme und küsste sie. Arwen ließ es nur zu gern geschehen. Sie hatte sich ja so danach gesehnt... Als wäre das die magische Geste gewesen, begannen der Sterbliche und die Elbin wieder stärker zu werden, ihre Kraft floss zurück in ihre Venen, ihre Augen glänzten wieder und sein ergrautes Haar verschwand und sein früheres braunes kehrte zurück. Es schien, als ob jeder der beiden den Umhang der Trauer abschüttelte. Tränen tropften auf den Boden, vereinigten sich zu einen kleinen Rinnsal. Erleichterung überflutete die beiden: Sie hatten einander wieder!

Theníd trabte neben Roheryn, als sie in Minas Tirith einritten. Das Volk jubelte, als es seinen König wieder so kraftvoll und glücklich sah. Auch Arwen als neue Königin hießen sie herzlich willkommen. Die Heirat sollte am nächsten Tag sein, denn alle waren der Meinung, dass ohnehin schon zu viel Zeit vergangen sei. Es war schon spät, so begaben sich der König und die baldige Königin zu Ruhe. Auch jetzt trennten sie sich nicht. Obwohl man sie nun allein ließ, sprachen die beiden nicht darüber, was sie während ihrer Trennung gefühlt hatten. Sie konnten sicher sein, dass der andere auch so verstand.

Aragorn wachte am nächsten Morgen auf, fürchtete, Arwens Rückkehr nur geträumt zu haben. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich, doch als er sie friedlich schlafend neben sich liegen sah, beruhigte er sich sogleich. Glücklich lächelte er. Dann dachte er daran, dass er diese Nacht ruhig geschlafen hatte. Die erste Nacht seit langem. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr wenden. Die Sonne ging gerade auf, zeichnete ihr helle Strahlen ins Gesicht.

Als sie aufstehen mussten, streichelte er ihr liebevoll über die Wange. Sobald sie die Augen aufschlug, sah sie ihn und ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. In ihren Augen offenbarte sich ihre Liebe, ihr Glück. „Komm, Zeit zum Heiraten!"Aragorn grinste verschmitzt. Sanft strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Die Tochter Elronds ging nun um sich zu waschen und von einigen Frauen beim Anziehen behilflich sein zu lassen. Es war ja Bestimmung, dass das Paar sich erst wieder zur Hochzeitszeremonie sehen sollte.

Die Zeit war nun gekommen. Aragorn ging hoheitsvoll den Weg zu dem Priester. Nun wartete er, bis Elrond Arwen zu ihm geführt hatte. Dem Eid, den ihn die Kirche schwören ließ, hörte er gar nicht, doch das tat nichts zur Sache, kannte er die Worte doch genau. Nachdem sie beide „Ja"gesagt hatten, streifte er ihr vorsichtig den Ring über den Finger. Der anschließende Kuss war voller Liebe, Zärtlichkeit und Glückseligkeit. Feierlich schritten die Jungvermählten Hand in Hand an der jubelnden Menge vorbei. Einer gemeinsamen Zukunft entgegen.

The End

1 Aragorn, wo bist du?

2 Arwen, Geliebte, ich bin hier!

Bitte R & R! Ich bin gespant, wie's euch gefallen hat! 


End file.
